Butterfly Effect
by Akaiyama Kuroi
Summary: -Naruhina, Sasusaku- Hinata quietly laces her fingers. It was their wedding day. She looks at the couple and tries to smile. Because Naruto must be happy. Not because she loves him with all her heart. But because he deserves it. -minor Narusaku-


**Butterfly**

* * *

><p>Hyūga Hinata had always admired two people.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto…and **Haruno Sakura.**

That's why she stands silently, watching them far away. Hinata realizes something in the middle of her observations. Haruno Sakura is always surrounded by people.

Maybe that's why the shy Hyūga admires her. Maybe it's the confident aura around the pinkette. But whatever the reason, she watches. She watches, and because she's a good friend, a good girl, she tries to be happy for all of them.

She usually succeeds. After all, Naruto-kun's happiness is hers.

So when Uchiha Sasuke comes back, tattered and bloodied, she sheds tears with the medic of Team Seven. She smiles with the enthusiastic blonde. And she is happy.

So that's why she doesn't understand why she isn't happy now.

Hinata laces her fingers quietly, watching the beautiful ceremony from her seat. Oh, not far away. She is a maid of honor this time. Her milky orbs follow the couple.

She is, and always will be, happy for Naruto-kun. It's her role.

Maybe that's why she is shedding tears? Because being happy for him is no longer her place? Maybe because she wishes – oh how she wishes – that the girl beside him is her, with such pain and longing she cannot stand it?

Maybe because…she loves him with all her heart?

Hinata quietly stands, about to excuse herself. The priest is about to ask the final question. "Are there any objections to this beautiful couple before we proceed?"

She freezes. Maybe it's because she doesn't have the courage herself. Maybe she just wants Naruto-kun to be happy without any interruptions. But anyhow, she doesn't speak up. She stays silent like always.

So why is she so relieved when a person rushes in and stops them?

Why is she so relieved that her dear Naruto-kun's happiness with Sakura is going to disappear? Why is she so relieved when the groom's best man steps in and earnestly grasps the bride's hand with such needing?

Why is she so relieved to see Uchiha Sasuke embracing Haruno ex-Uzumaki Sakura?

What about Naruto-kun's happiness? What about her own happiness?

Hinata knows now.

She knows the answers.

No, she is not selfish. She, nor anyone else, has never deemed herself selfish.

But she knows. Hinata knows that she will never be truly happy unless she is the one beside Uzumaki Naruto.

And her tear-stained face lifts up in a painful smile.

"It's your wedding day, Hinata-chan!" The pink-haired medic cheers. She flutters, and nimbly grabs the flowing white kimono-styled gown on the ivory hook.

Hinata smiles. She has fallen in love. She is going to move on from this painful past of one-sided loving. Letting Sakura help her don the beautiful dress, she twirls.

Hinata sees the delicate sakura-designed diamond ring on her friend's slim finger. And she knows that she can find happiness like that too.

"How are things going with Sasuke?" Yamanaka Ino chirrups, bumping Sakura.

Lady Uchiha blushes, her fair complexion flushing a delicate pink. That is enough of an answer. Sakura flexes her left hand, flashing the silver-banded ring. "Going strong. We're doing well," she exclaims, grinning.

Hinata's full lips, glittering with lip gloss, pull up in a true laugh. She pulls her best friends close, her long dark hair fluttering underneath the satin veil.

One of the groom's best men peer into the room. It's her cousin, Neji. He offers her a tux-clad arm, a small smile gracing his features. "Shall we?" he asks smoothly.

The shy lady places her hand in the crook of his elbow, and allows him to lead her away, followed by the beautiful Sakura and the ever-handsome Sasuke, and the others: Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari.

She is surrounded by her family and friends – and Hinata is truly happy.

She is moving on from her past one-sided love.

The Hyūga greets her husband-to-be with a shy smile and a blush. He offers her a smile back, extending his hand.

The priest starts.

"I do," she says confidently. She will never regret this.

"Same here!" her partner says. The crowd chuckles at the happy-go-lucky response. Akamaru barks from the crowd, like his version of a puppy laugh.

And for the first time in her life, Hyūga Hinata is happy.

She shares her first kiss with the person she now loves the most.

Her vow to him:  
><em>I, Hinata, will always cherish this man from this moment on. I promise to always love him no matter what.<br>I will forever hold dear to me **Uzumaki Naruto**._

Yes, she has moved on from this past one-sided love.

She now has moved onto a mutual love that she has earned herself.

"Hinata-chan, I will always love you."

Kuroi: Ahhh, my first fanfic! And it's NaruHina!

Sakura: Holy crap, I thought it was going to be KibaHina for a second there.

Sasuke: (rolls eyes) You are full of romantic CRAP.

Kuroi: (offended) Well. Review!

**Disclaimer: Akaiyama Kuroi doesn't own Naruto. If she did…well. Let's just say the story wouldn't be the same as it is now…**

**REVIEW! CLICK DA BUTTON!**


End file.
